csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pronax
|} Markus "Pronax" Wallsten (ur. 24 czerwca 1991) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który nie gra w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *201?-??-?? — 2012-10-30 - 35px|Szwecja Team X *2012-10-30 — 2013-06-05 - 35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends *2013-06-05 — 2013-07-08 - 35px|Szwecja Team X *2013-07-08 — 2013-11-12 - 35px|Szwecja n!faculty *2013-11-12 — 2015-11-12 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic Osiągnięcia 'Absolute Legends' *3/4 miejsce EMS One Spring Season (2013) 'n!faculty' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2013 (2013) *7/8 miejsce EMS One Fall Season (2013) 'Fnatic' *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce EIZO Challenge 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries X (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series II (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 7 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 8 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 9 by Alpenföhn (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 EU League (2014) *3/4 miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series III (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series IV (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europe (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Czwarte miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Clutch Con 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce First Person Lover Challenge (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce King of Majors (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 18 - Europe (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Group Stage (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Last Chance (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 18 - Global Invite Division (2015) *Drugie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage I Finals (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Masters Spring 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europe (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finals (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT 2015 Stage 2 Finals (2015) *Drugie miejsce Game Show CS:GO League Season 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Group Stage (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Champions Showdown (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) *Trzecie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 (2015) 'Szwecja' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *3/4 miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) 'Fnatic' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 (2015) Najważniejsze momenty *CS:GO - Pronax - Best Frags of 2015 *pronax 3 kills with molotov (Cloud9 Fail) *Fnatic Pronax insane clutch vs Nip *Fnatic Pronax 1v3 vs NiP at MLG X-games Aspen *Fnatic Pronax vs Hellraisers in DreamHack Winter 2014 *CPH Games 2014 ~ Fnatic. Pronax - ACE P2000 against Lordneverdie *Fnatic Pronax perfect double vs nip *RaidCall EMS One Summer 2013 Cup 1: pronax vs iNation Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny